1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is a method for the three-dimensional display of octree-encoded objects and a device for the application of this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The octree encoding of images is well-known from many publications, for example, the article by D. J. R. MEAGHER: "High Speed Display of 3D Medical Images using Octree Encoding" in "Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute Technical Report", September 1981, or another article by the same author "Geometric Modeling Using Octree Encoding" in the journal "Computer Graphics and Image Processing" No. 19, June 1982, pages 129 to 147.
Moreover, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,404 and the European patent application No. 0 152 741 also describe a method for 3D display based on images of an octree-encoded object. This method consists essentially in forming the projection of an object, using octree data organized in an object universe, in a target plane which is parallel to the observation screen.
This prior art method gives good quality 3D images but calls for complicated and expensive equipment.